DOOM DRABBLES: Trinity Blood Edition
by Clap-For-Carolyn
Summary: The plot bunnies have attacked. A collection of random drabbles with random pairings to make life a little more interesting. YAOI Abel, Leon, Ion, Hugue, and any other sexy guy I can find 8D
1. Chocolate

**Doom Drabbles**

**Trinity Blood Edition**

Heyo, just some random crap that the plot bunnies attacked me with. You no likey yaoi, you no read. We happy? YAY!

Oh yeah. Standard crack warning and declaimer apply. The bunnies thank yous!

**Title: **Chocolate (Because Carolyn likes chocolate)

**Pairing: **Leon X Hugue

**Rating: **T to be safe

**Who's it for: **Mostly me. But eonstar0064 is a huge Hugue fanboy. I blame him. :D

"…what are you eating?"

"Nothing."

Leon wrapped his arms around Hugue's slender waist and peered over his shoulder.

"That doesn't look like nothin' "

"Then its mine." Hugue said through a mouth full of chocolate. "Go get your own."

"Aww, c'mon!"

"My chocolate." He replied as he held the bar of candy out of Leon's reach, the blonde intent on keeping the treat for himself.

"Plllleease?" Leon whined. "You know I don't have any cash!"

Hugue looked thoughtful for a moment, nibbling on the edge of the sugary confection. "Fine, but only a little-"

He didn't have the chance to finish before his head was whipped around and a pair of lips crashed on to his own. Hugue's following yelp of surprise was muffled by Leon as he kissed him.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're blushing!"

"S-shut up!" he mumbled, flushed red. "It's not funny!"

In the end, Leon got his chocolate.

_FIN_


	2. Dancing Lessons

**Doom Drabbles**

**Trinity Blood Edition**

Heyo, just some random crap that the plot bunnies attacked me with. You no likey yaoi, you no read. We happy? YAY!

Oh yeah. Standard crack warning and declaimer apply. The bunnies thank yous!

Sorry it took so long to update guys! Ma floppy with some of the drabbles DIED!! I had a two Abel X Tres on there, and a few featuring every ones fav convict, Leon! Cries

Well Huggles fans, we have a double shot of Hugue X Abel tonight because that's mine and my Tovarich's fav pairing. And that's all I have available at the moment…

Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

PS: The Brilliant Mastermind behind calling Hugue 'Huggles' goes to **Kinara**. I hope you don't mind us using it. O-o Just speak up if you have any objections.

**Title: **Dancing Lessons

**Pairing: **Abel X Hugue

**Rating: **PG (Le GASP!)

**Who's it for: **My amazing Tovarich! ) She helped me come up with most of the songs.

"C'mon Huggles! It'll be fun!"

"Why do I have to do this?" Hugue muttered as Abel dragged him down the hall and in to a large unoccupied room, locking the door behind them.

"It's an under cover mission." Abel said as he pocketed the key. "One that requires us, or rather you, to have the ability to dance."

He pulled two silver discs from the folds of his robes. "They weren't marked, so we'll have to see what's on them."

The first CD that was inserted to the old blue boom box sitting on the table started blaring the Macarena.

"Nooo… That won't work."

Click. Track two.

'_Pain… With out love… Pain… Can't get enough…'_

"Oh, that won't work either."

Click, and track three's the charm…?

'_La cucaracha, la cucaracha…'_

"Nope. Not it."

Click. Number four.

'_Can't touch this, na nana na, Can't touch this.'_

"Er, not that one either."

Click. Five.

'_I want to violate you… I want to (CENSORED) you like an animal… you get me closer to God.'_

"Oh dear."

"…The hell did you get this?!"

Abel blinked. "I found them on the ground, almost as if they had fallen from the sky… like it's a gift from God!"

Hugue looked like he was ready to decapitate something so Abel switched the CDs. The second disc's first song was something spastic in German that the silver haired priest apparently knew by heart.

"99 luftballons!"

Annoyed, Hugue was the one to press the 'next' button on the blue machine, much to the others momentary dismay.

'_-INSERT random "Romancing Train" lyric here because it's Japanese and I didn't feel like looking it up-'_

"That'll work!" Abel pounced on Hugue and pulled him in to the center of the room. He slung one hand around his waist, placed the other on his shoulder, and began to lead Hugue through the steps. It was a slow and stumbling learning experience (with mindless amounts of 'Romancing Train' being repeated over and over again.) but eventually the deadly Sword Dancer actually got the whole 'dancing' part right.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Abel murmmered into a black clothed shoulder. "You know, I thought _**I**_ was the clumsy one."

"You are still the only person that I know who can be completely sober and still screw up walking in a strait line."

"But you still love me."

Hugue sighed, wrapping his arms around the other. "If I must."

FIN


	3. First Time

**Doom Drabbles**

**Trinity Blood Edition**

Heyo, just some random crap that the plot bunnies attacked me with. You no likey yaoi, you no read. We happy? YAY!

Oh yeah. Standard crack warning and declaimer apply. The bunnies thank yous!

Here's your second shot!

**Title: **First Time (Not as kinky as it sounds)

**Pairing: **Hugue X Abel

**Rating: **PG Again O-o

**Who's it for: **Me. I came up with it quite randomly…

It was the first time he had ever seen him Crusnik.

The aura of darkness, the flaming red eyes, and the black, broken wings. Most people would have been taken aback (And for a moment he was) or even repulsed by the sudden change in his appearance… But all he could do was stare at the unearthly effect it had on Abel.

When his gaze met with those blazing orbs, the Crusnik adverted his eyes.

"…Don't look at me."

Hugue snapped out of his dazed stare. What did he mean, 'don't look'? Hell, he was gonna look if he wanted to!

In two steps he crossed the distance between them and grabbed the front of Abel's tattered robes, kissing him before the nanomachines had time to deactivate.

He had forgotten about the fangs, flinching when they cut his lips, but Hugue didn't move and didn't allow Abel to move for several long minutes.

When they broke apart Abel was back to normal and blushing.

"I think…" he started. "…That's the first time I've been kissed in that form."

FIN


End file.
